Hot n' Cold, But Mostly Hot
by GrumpyYoda
Summary: Short. Probably sweet. After a day in an amusement park, Todoroki finally makes a move!


Something very short I just writed to have fun, so have fun!

"Our destination is... an amusement park?" Midoriya asked in disbelief. Compared to their last school trip, which is nothing more than a glorified boot camp, that sounded sweet!

The biggest, and the newest in the city, the park was the wet dream of teenager. Builded as a circle with a radius wider than a twenty kilometer it was nearly endeless. Machines and games were everywhere, clowns and cosplayers too. Fun!

"In the light of the recent events and how good you're at drawing bad to yourselves..." said Eraser Head, a tired glance was accompanying to his words. "You'll travel around as pairs."

What's better, the list was already decided. "Aoyama with Shoji." A groan heard in the grup. "Iida with Tsuyu. Kirishima with Koda."

"Cool!" Red haired bruiser shout out.

"Kaminari with Jiro."

"What!?" Jiro tried to oppose.

But Eraser Head didn't care her at all. He just went on with reading his list. "Midoriya with Momo. Explosion guy with the invisible girl."

"I'M NOT EXPLOSION GUY!" A faint trace of nitrogliserin could be smelled in the air.

"Yea yea, whatever... Uraraka with Todoroki. "

List went on for a while, sometimes hindered with complaints or a roar of victory from the boys and giggles from the girls. They were young after all, under the summer sun and blue sky...

But when the time came to pair up, Midoriya felt something rather strange pain on his arm. It's like a wolf with frosted teeth was biting his arm. Both painful and dulling at the same time.

"Wha?" When he turned his head, Midoriya realized Todoroki, his half cold-half hot best friend was freezing his arm. His eyes were glassy, looking somewhere to the girls group. "Umm, Todoroki-kun?"

"Yes, Midoriya?" Todoroki replied without looking at him or returning the land of living.

"You're freezing my arm."

"Yeah..." A moment later an intense heat begun climbing his arm, emanating from where Todoroki holds his about-to-burn appendage absentmindedly.

"And now you're burning it. TODOROKI-KUN!"

After his painful howl, Todoroki finally managed to get a hold of himself, then realized what he was doing and let the arm go quickly. He managed to tore his eyes from the girls, or the one particular girl, too...

"Are you okay? I-I'm sorry."

Thanks to his quirk, Midoriya's arm was still intact and uninjured save for the little burn marks. "I guess... ARE YOU!?"

"I think so..."

After his pain dulled for a bit, just enough to think straight again and his urge to punch Todoroki died down, concern started to creep up. "Are you really?" Midoriya asked for the second time since zoning out was not like Todoroki. Yes, he could be quiet and/or gloomy time to time but he never seen the boy out of focus before. That was Endeavor's son for cryin' out loud! THE Endeavor's son! Trained to keep his head cool and his guard high even in the face of the armageddon.

"I'm fine, really." Todoroki replied. His eyes were a bit bloodshot and Midoriya could see the beads of sweat on his forehead. He was so not okay. "Sorry for the arm again."

He got cold, probably. Working with his quirk was tricky, as Midoriya saw once. Powerful but surely taxing. Most of the times Todoroki practiced by lowering then heightening his body heat to control his powers with more ease. Probably spent too much time on the cold side since he hates using the fire or anything related to his father...

"I'll be back." said Midoriya. He couldn't help Todoroki, not that he didn't wanted, because of Todoroki won't let him. Boy was obsessed with being strong and no matter how close those two were, Midoriya knew he will never show any weakness in to him.

So, he shall bring the second best person.

"Umm, Momo-san can we talk?" Midoriya asked as he approached the girls group.

"What it is?" she asked back, certainly concerned by the look on Midoriya's face.

"It's about Todoroki-kun."

Momo's heart skipped a beat when she heard the name. "Is he okay!?" Alright, maybe she said that louder than she intented.

Momo tried her hardest for not to blush. Not that naive Midoriya would understand what started as mutual respect, after months spent in the same class, have been turned to major crush on her side. She was ashamed!

"He has a bit cold." Midoriya explained, knowing the reasons for her overreaction perfectly.

 _Just tell you like him already, will ya? You two are painful to watch_.

"I-I can give him some medicine." she replied as white pills sprouted from her open palms suddenly.

But because she lost the control of her quirk when she panicked after half a minute or so, Momo was holding two handfuls of medicine with a reddeded face and a deathwish.

"I don't think we'll need that much Momo-san." said Midoriya not knowing what else to say. "Or any at all... He doesn't even accept he has cold."

"Then what we'll do? A tea maybe?" She threw the pills and begun producing leaves with one hand and cups with another.

Seeing things gonna get weird, Midoriya reached out and hold her hands. "We won't give him anything. Because he. Won't. Accept. Can you just look after him?"

"W-w-why me?"

Midoriya shrugged. "You're the vice president. Also you know everything about everything."

 _Because he likes you, you like him and your unrequited love started to be a pain in the ass..._

It was not the answer Momo wished for but the one she expected. She knew Todoroki was just too commited in being a hero to notice anything else. That's another reason why she liked the boy. Passion, as strong as the flames of underworld...

"Alright. As the vice president that's my duty I suppose." She tried not to look excited. Or too excited.

"I guess we'll change then. I'll let Uraraka know. Thanks, Momo-san."

A day with Todoroki. A day with Todoroki. A DAY WITH TODOROKI! She restrained herself, otherwise Momo knew all to well that she'll jump around.

Creating a mirror, she quickly checked her hair, face and non-existent make-up. She would've put something on beforehand if she knew an opportunity like that will arouse. An eyeliner or maybe some lipstick...

No time to be sorry! With a final deep breath, Momo walked down to where the boys group up.

There he was! Standing in his white t-shirt and black trousers while looking around. Hair was kinda disheveled like it always was, he was hot enough to melt metal. Even with the disfiguring scar on his face, the boy was p-p-perfect! Couldn't see nothing now but she knew what was under all those fabric. Defined and strong yet a slim build, covered by a skin kissed by the sun. His eyes were careless about his surroundings but they became focused when they saw her.

Momo Yaouzuru, the vice president was coming towards to him. More than cute in her clothing, which consisted a red t-shirt and a pair of shorts, she was a goddess. With a face that can make put an angel shame and a body that could make same angel blush... She was a goddamn genius too. Perfection, materialized.

"T-Todoroki-kun." she greeted him with a smile that made his knee go weak a bit. The SAME knees he used against Hero Killer. "Hey."

 _Marry me_. "Hello." he replied, calmly than he expected. "Are you looking for Midoriya?"

I was looking for you in my whole life."Midoriya-kun wanted to trade me with Uraraka. So, I'll be pairing with you if that's okay."

 _Way to go you green haired freak! "_ No problems. Shall we?"

And the day had begun.

As Momo realized Todoroki was surprisingly fun to hang out. He had a dry sense of humour, something she found very funny and a very polite demeanor. Everyone found the boy a bit arrogant, but Momo didn't. In fact she liked the fact that he was always sure of himself when doing something. His being was solid yet flexible, bent but never broken. Like steel.

And for Todoroki, Momo was relaxing to have around. Always sincere and polite, he found out that she was calming him. Smart enough to see things in a completely different way than the others and Todoroki, Momo was his way to a new world that could only seen by and through her eyes.

The day passed quickly as the duo explored grounds, stopping for Momo to get food every now and then. There was just too much delicious food!

And as the day passed, Todoroki's sickness got worse. More and more sweat formed on his forehead, eyes got even redder with blood and he started to feel cold. He could warm himself, but feared that he could lose the control of his quirk.

"Should we ride the ferris heel?" Momo asked. She could see Todoroki has gotten worse but since he didn't said anything yet, she didn't too. Though she said ferris wheel because she thought he could sit there.

"Why not?" Maybe he should use his cold side to cool his body down.

Luckily the wheel was nearly empty and the two got in rather quickly.

"So... " Todoroki said after they settled down in a cabin. "Why there is two of you?"

"Wha-?"

"Sorry." After trying to use his quirk while waiting, Todoroki learned that this was not a good idea. Probably a very bad idea given to his new condition. He swept the sweat on his face. "I'm okay now." So, this is how I die, huh?

"No you're not." Momo suddenly got up and placed a hand on his left cheek. "You're burning."

"I can freeze too." Todoroki replied with a weak smile.

Momo threw a glance. "That's not a joking matter."

Without realizing, the two got close. Close enough to let Todoroki smell Momo's perfume... Lilac and gooseberries.

"Blame it on the heat but you look beautiful."

What?

Her brain didn't, couldn't, process what she just heard for a moment. And after it managed, she still has to find an answer.

"Y-you w-what? "

When he looked someone else, there was always his fathers words. 'A hero can't love, that's a weakness and a hero can't be weak.'

There was always his dreams. 'How can I beat him when I can't be ruthless as him?'

There was always, his past. 'A monster, breeded only to fight. Offspring of a devil.'

Now, in Momo's onyx eyes there was only peace. A safe harbour. Hope, was in her eyes.

"I'll kiss you." And Todoroki moved forward to meet her lips. At the same time a hand hold her hand, strongly, to not to let her go.

Once their lips touched, Momo thought she saw fire. Fire and stars and... everything else. Her heart beat like million in a second. She was sure her chest was about to burst. Her eyes were open, locked in Todoroki's eyes, eyes that everyone found cold and aloof. Weird, she could see only warmth in there. She could only see love in there.

At that moment, only Todoroki and her existed. In that moment, there was no heroes, no villains, no quirks, no dreams, no nothing. Only lips that touched each other.

Finally after what felt like a year and a second at the same time they broke the kiss.

"Now a very important information about me." Todoroki said, a little out of breath. "I tend to get heatstrokes and faint when I got sick. Nothing to fear, I wake up after an hour or so..."

"You wha!" But before she could end her sentence, Todoroki's head fell onto her chest. "Todoroki-kun? Todoroki-kun!?"


End file.
